


Isso é um acordo

by LoboDiego



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prince Derek, Prince Stiles, Queen Talia, Witch Stiles Stilinski
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboDiego/pseuds/LoboDiego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essa historia se passa em um mundo repleto de magia, houve uma fome devastam-te no reino da Família Real Hale e Rainha Talia teve de unir forças com um bruxo regente do reino dos Campos Vermelhos.<br/>Essa aliança pode deter a fome e outras dificuldades que o reino Hale passava, em contra partida o reino dos Campos vermelhos pode ganhar novos aliados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isso é um acordo

**Author's Note:**

> Primeira fanfiction e espero que gostem e aproveitem.

A rainha Talia estava em uma reunião com os seus conselheiros;

“Nossa atual situação é lamentável!” Exclamou a rainha para os seus conselhos, “como vamos cuidar disso, alguma ideia” falou a rainha e se sentou na cadeira do torno.

“Vossa majestade, nos poderíamos usa o dinheiro dos impostos para compra alimento de outros reinos” disse um deles.

“Você acha que temos dinheiro para isso?” disse outro olhando para a rainha.

“Na crise que estamos passando não houve impostos e o dinheiro real esta se acabando” Disse a rainha em tom de pena misturado com ressentimento.

“E as alianças que Vossa Majestade formou?” disse outro.

“Elas não ajudaram” Disse a rainha em tom desgosto e olhar quase assassino.

“Vossa Majestade não poderia comercializar a sua mordia de alfa para obter um pouco de ajuda” disse um deles.

“Nossa essa ideia é tão estupida.” zomba a rainha e continuar com raiva “Essa ideia é quase como se você pedisse para eu casar um de meus filhos por dinheiro’

“Claro!” disse o homem envergonhado “Mil desculpas Vossa Majestade “

“Mas, a ideia era boa.” Aponta Deaton.

“Serio você esta querendo que eu venda a mordida “ e depois de ver a cara de Deaton a rainha reformula “Você quer que eu casar um dos meus filhos dos interesse?” Diz rainha Talia com nojo.

“Claro que não, eu estava me referindo a um arranjo que beneficiariam a ambos” exclama Deaton.

“Não e agora a reunião esta encerrada”  Ordena a rainha se retirando.

“Claro, Vossa Majestade” dizem em uníssono os conselheiros.

 

* * *

A tarde a rainha esta em seus aposentos tentando dormir na sua cama, quando se lembrou de um antigo aliado, então ela vai até a sua cômoda e tira um espelho circular um pouco maior do que sua mão e canta.

“Espelho uma gota de sangue te dei, e agora com Stiles quero falar, peço que ousar meu perdido, e com ele vou falar.” De repente um jovem aparece no espelho.

“Rainha Talia, a quanto tempo.” Fala o homem sorrindo.

“Sim, muito tempo, Stiles você poderia vir ao meu reino para falamos de assuntos de seu interesse” Disse a rainha com um sorriso de rosto inteiro.

“Meu interesse,” Stiles rir um pouco.  “Não, a verdade é que nós vamos falar de sua atual situação.”

“Como você saber disso?” falar a rainha em surpresa.

“Deaton.” Diz Stiles “ele e Scott se falam muito sobre tudo.” Olhar afiado.

“Bom, assim não preciso explicar para você” Diz a rainha em olhar de vitoriosa.

“Nossas, você realmente tem muita confiança.” Diz Stiles em rosto normal.

“Então, você vem?” Diz a rainha em tom firme.

“Claro, mas o Scott também foi convidado?” Stiles perde em confirmação.

“Não, esse é um assunto de interesse de com dois, Scott não dever vir, para não fazer afirmações de interesse alheio” Diz Talia pensativamente.

“Após pode informar um resumo do assunto?” Diz Stiles em duvida.

“Uma aliança de beneficio de ambas as partes, para o bem do meu reino e para o seu...bem também já ouviu falar de meu filho Derek, ele vai ser um dos tópicos.” Diz a rainha de sorrindo afiado.

“Então, mal posso espera,” Diz Stiles de sorriso amplo. “ estarei no seu reino amanha provavelmente da tarde para noite, então, tchau ” Diz em ultimo sinal e desaparece do espelho.

“Ainda bem.” Diz a rainha aliviada. ”bem, vou dormi” Diz a rainha se deitando na cama.

**Author's Note:**

> É isso logo colocarei mais um capitulo.  
> Talvez em uma semana?


End file.
